Belt type conveyor units are well known and are employed in numerous applications requiring the movement of cargo, field crops, in factory assembly lines, and the like. Many of these known systems are expensive to build or acquire, they are cumbersome, difficult to assemble or move, and not readily adaptable for different uses.
There is a definite need in the art for a lightweight, inexpensive, portable conveyor system that is reliable in operation and requires minimum maintenance effort.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a novel belt type conveyor system, formed of individual conveyor sections, that permits tailoring of the system to the desired length.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel bridge mechanism for connecting two conveyor sections in end-to-end relationship to form a single conveyor system.
A further object of the present invention is a bridge mechanism employing a novel latch plate for connecting adjacent conveyor sections.
An additional object of the present invention is a portable conveyor system employing a single drive unit for multiple belt conveyor sections.
Still another object of the present invention is a conveyor system formed of multiple conveyor sections with each section having adjustable snugger rollers to maintain uniform belt tension during use.